


she fixes herself (and dear god, it's beautiful)

by heatherchandler (red_handedjill)



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Poetry, Canon-Typical Terribleness, F/M, Post canon, it's really a deconstruction of JDonica more than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_handedjill/pseuds/heatherchandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"your love's too good to lose."</p><p>(or maybe it's just too tight around your throat.) — veronica-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	she fixes herself (and dear god, it's beautiful)

 

you could be good with me  
if you fought for me,  
you loved for me,  
and i fought for you.

you could be good with me  
if you didn’t kill her—  
oh, if we didn’t kill her,  
excuse me.

you could be good with me  
if you just put down the gun,  
the glass of drain cleaner,  
and the hit list.

you could be good with me  
if you didn’t enjoy it,  
you just kissed me,  
and you held me tight.

you could be good with me  
if you just listened to me,  
or it wasn’t our fault,  
and you kept your promise.

you could be good with me  
if you weren’t fucking crazy,  
you didn’t want to kill me,  
and i wasn’t so scared of you.

you could be good with me  
if you didn’t want to blow up our school,  
weren’t in control of me,  
and you didn’t kill anymore.

you could be good with me  
if you weren’t so damaged—  
no, if we weren’t damaged,  
and you just fucking stopped.

you couldn’t be good with me  
you weren’t what i needed,  
you weren’t good for me,  
and i don’t even think you loved me.

you didn’t want to be good with me.  
you loved the power you had over me,  
you confused that for me,  
and you knew i didn’t kill her,  
it was you.

you didn’t try to be good with me.  
you poured the drain cleaner,  
you bought the bullets,  
you shot them both,  
you wanted me dead,  
and you made me think it was my fault.

i don’t want you to be good with me.  
you never fought for me,  
you never listened long enough to,  
you got some sick joy from killing them,  
and i wish i could crush how i loved you.

i could be good without you.  
i am not stronger now,  
not because i know the truth,  
you’re still dead,  
and i’m still really fucking damaged,  
only now i know.

i will be good with someone,  
and you won’t be able to stop me,  
you won’t be able to control me,  
because i am damaged,  
but not too far beyond repair.


End file.
